Aqua, Jordin e Cascada 1
by Rafa008
Summary: Jenny relembra de seu tempo em Marseille com Gibbs.


**Aqua, Jordin e Cascada 1**

**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **Jenny/Gibbs

**Música: **Turn Back Time-Aqua

**Resumo: **Minha primeira fanfic do NCIS, então sejam gentis. Jenny relembra de seu tempo em Marseille com Gibbs.

**Voltar no Tempo **

_Dê-me tempo para argumentar,_

_Dê-me tempo para refletir bem_

_Passando pela época,_

_Onde eu enganei você_

A diretora do NCIS, Jenny Shepard estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da MTAC, onde havia acabado de ter uma reunião com a SecNav e agora lia um arquivo do ultimo caso da equipe de Gibbs, que os guiara até a França atrás de um marinheiro, suspeito de assassinato e contrabando de drogas. A ruiva suspiou, jogando parte de seus longis cabelos para trás, enquanto descruzava as pernas e fechava os olhos. Ela guiara a equipe o tempo todo atrávés daquela enorme tela, mas queria ter ido junto com eles. Com Gibbs.

"Ah Jethro, se você soubesse o quanto eu me arrependo de não ter voltado da Europa com você, naquele tempo." Suspirou a ruiva, pesarosa.

Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios, quando flashs de sua época em Paris, Sérvia e Marseille vieram em sua mente, em particular a de Marseille.

_Eu sempre terei uma cruz para carregar,_

_Mas o raio me lembra, eu estava lá_

_Então me dê força,_

_Para encarar este teste essa noite_

_Aquela era a segunda noite deles em Marseillhe. Jenny estava sentada no luxuoso quarto de hotel, usando um robe de seda, enquanto passava pó compacto em seu rosto. Ela sorriu, continuando a se maquear, ao ver Gibbs parado atrás dela, usando um smoking, seus cabelos escuros, que começava a ficar grisalhos em algumas partes, penteados e uma caixa retangular debaixo de seus braços._

"_Jenny."_

"_Jethro."_

_O ex marinheiro sorriu de lado. Adorava a forma como seu nome soava atráves daquela boca vermelha. Ele depositiu a caixa em um banquinho e a abraçou por trás, apoiando seu queixo em seu ombro direito, afastando as longas mechas ruivas dela para o lado e plantando um beijo de leve em seu pescoço causando arrepios e risinhos dela. Jenny virou a cabeça para o lado e seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo delicado que logo se tornou urgente e o homem a virou completamente, levando suas mãos até sua cintura, segurando-a ali, enquanto uma mão corria por seu braço, coberto pela seda do robe. Jenny riu entre o beijo, uma mão afagando seus cabelos grisalhos e a outra, em seu peito, afastando-o delicadamente. Flashs da noite anterior invandindo sua mente, da primeira noite deles, juntos. _

"_Mais tarde terminamos Jethro... Temos uma festa para ir, lembra?" Disse ela, sorrindo._

"_É, mais tarde." Concordou ele, sorrindo de lado._

_Gibbs roubou-lhe um ultimo beijo e foi até a caixa, despertando a curiosidade da ruiva._

"_O que tem dentro da caixa?" Perguntou ela._

_Gibbs lhe estendeu a caixa e encostou-se na parede ao lado da penteadeira, querendo ver a reação de sua parceira, e agora, amante. Jenny abriu a caixa, com os dedos tremulos e sorriu ao tirar o que havia ali. Era um vestido longo e preto de seda, de alças finas com um decóte na frente e um em forma de v nas costas, que ia até o limite. Ela colocou o vestido sobre a cadeira e abraçou Gibbs, que sorriu, ennvolvendo os braços em seu corpo._

"_É lindo Jethro. Obrigada."_

"_Eu quero que todos no salão vejam a mulher deslumbrante, inteligente e amvel que eu tenho ao meu lado. Mesmo que isso seja uma missão em disfarce." Disse ele, com a voz sincera._

"_Oh Jethro..." Foi tudo o que ela disse, emocionada._

_Ela segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos, ficando na ponta dos pés, vendo aqueles olhos azuis, geralmente sérios e misteriosos, apaixonados. E por ela! E então, beijaram-se novamente e Gibbs ajudou-a a colocar o vestido, adimirando-a e meia-hora depois, Gibbs e Jenny desciam as escadas de braços dados, ela em seu vestido preto e ele de smoking, indo ao encontro de Decker. Lá de cima, podiam ver que o salão de festas do hotel estava cheio, onde deveriam ficar de olho em seus suspeitos. Jenny parou Gibbs no meio da escada e Gibbs se virou para ela, entrelaçando seus dedos, com um olhar inquisitivo. Ela sorriu e o beijou alí, no meio da escada de marmore, e Gibbs retornou o beijo, antes de descerem para o salão._

_Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar no tempo,_

_Se ao menos eu tivesse dito o que eu ainda escondo_

_Se ao menos eu pudesse voltar no tempo,_

_Eu ficaria por esta noite... Por esta noite_

"Jenny... Ei Jenny!" Chamou Gibbs, alto.

Jenny abriu os olhos, piscando-os, confusa. Então ela viu que estava de volta a Washington, na MTAC, e havia cochilado na cadeira. O Agente Leroy Jethro Gibbs estava parado a sua frente, parecendo intrigado. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado e colcou sua mao sobre o braço da diretora, um dos poucos contatos que tiveram desde que ela assumira o cargo. Jenny ficou surpresa, mas tentou esconder o arrepiou que percorreu seu corpo com o simples toque.

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou ele, a encarando preocupado.

"Sim, só estava divagando. Você já não deveria ter ido para casa?"

Gibbs retirou sua mão e lhe estendeu uma pasta.

"Eu vim lhe entregar o relatório final do caso. E tambem, um café."

Ele lhe estendeu um copo de café e ela sorriu de lado, diante do gesto, aceitando-o.

"Obrigada."

"No que estava divagando? Paris?"

Ela o olhou e viu que ele tinha aquele sorrisinho e ela corou, desviando os olhos para a tela.

"Marseille." Foi tudo o que ela respondeu.

Foi a vez dela sorrir e os olhos azuis e os verdes se encontraram e Gibbs balançou a cabeça grisalha, pegando o outro copo de café que havia trazido e voltando o olhar para a tela a frente, que mostrava a filmagem do ultimo caso. Ambos bebiam o café em silencio, perdidos em pensamentos, mas sorrindo.

**Proximo Battlefield-JordinSparks**


End file.
